Known as White
Summary: A boy named Connor White wants to find his parents. His best dog friend, Jimmie, wants to talk to his favorite actress in person and thank someone called Denise for her kindness. The two boys escape from the Daisyville Orphan Shelter and go off to grant their wishes. But something makes them to go to the town of Adventure Bay, where Connor will find something really sudden about his family... Notes: This is probably going to be quite a long story, and I my spend a month or so on it. Also, there's not going to be much of PAW Patrol in the story, because it will be mainly about Connor, Doris, Jimmie and Darina. And again: No Tundraverse in here. Character list: Connor White Jimmie Doris White Darina Mira Stella Oliver Morgan Mona Morgan Trent Dadian Katie Denise Some of the PAW Patrol Story: "Oh Dogstoevsky! How could you speak so about a little girl's feelings?" "I am so sorry, Riana. But they need you..." Connor opened his eyes and heard this kind of dialogue coming from nearby. After a few seconds he realized that te show Riana, the Gray Angel ''was on the TV. Connor sat on the bed, stretched himself, put on his slippers and went to see ''Riana, his head hanging down of little sleep. The only reason he watched it was the fact that little Jimmie watched it too. At his fifteen years old, Connor was not at all interested in that kind of television drama. Jimmie lay on a soft pillow, his eyes watching Dogstoevsky apologising Riana...on TV. The pug will give anything to meet the pup thet plays Riana in real life... "And did this Riana help you escape from the dog shelter?" ''Jimmie's voice from inside asked. "You'd better worship that Denise..." "Oh hi Jim, "Connor broke in. Jimmie looked behind him, yipped in excitement and jumped in his human friend's hands, licking Connor's face all over. "Hey, hey, stop it!" Connor giggled. "Oh Jimmie, you're the nicest puppy ever!" Jimmie 'stopped it' and jumped back on his cushion to finish watching the episode. Connor sat nearby and sighed. Things seemed to be so nice in those films. Everyone are having interesting lives and adventures, feel happy and... know and love thie family. Connor didn't know a single thing about his origins: he was just a baby when he was picked up by Dadian himself. When Connor was three or so, he thought Dadian his father, but then he understood that the man was just a kind fellow and no relative to him. Connor Patrick White - that made no sense. There are a lot of Connors and Patricks, and even more people with the last name of White in the USA. Sadly. "Hey, Jimmie," Connor whispered when the TV was turned off. Jimmie looked at him and murmured: "What do you need, Connor? I am kinda tired."'' "Listen, Jimmie," Connor whispered. "I am going to escape from the shelter to... well.. to find my parents. But I am going to need your help, Jimmie. You already have the experience, heh.." "Experience?"Jimmie asked, yawning. "You did escape from the dog pound, didn't you?" "Dog pound?" Jimmie spat out, then understood something. "Oh yeah... Ms Ally Ryder kindly picked me up, then I met her grandson, the I was sorta rescuer for a couple of days, then I left the PAW patrol and Trent brought me back." "The PAW patrol?" Connor asked Jimmie. "OK, I gonna sort this out." (In Foggy Bottom) "Ok, Miss Roberts, the episode is going to air in two days. You - oh yes, and our great actress Mira Stella, good puppy -you will get your money." 'Oh thanks, Takeshi...I mean, with great pleasure, Mr Miyoshi,' giggled the fat blonde woman. Mira was lying on her bed, listening to the dialogue between Amanda and Takeshi Miyoshi. She really didn't like the fact that everyone was counting her a little, sweet, super nice pet puppy. Even the way her mother, Darina, spent her time seemed great compared to such candy-like life. The only way to get rid of this was escape. But how? (Daisyville outskirts) Connor White was going away from Daisyville. Jimmie got tired quickly and now was asleep in the boy's hands.The shimmering stars were shining, as if saying:"Come on, Connor, do it! "I will do it!" Connor cried out, not caring about sleeping Jimmie. Then, in the dark he saw something. He came up closer and could read: "Adventure Bay. 1 km" An arrow indicated the way of movement. "Adventure Bay?" Connor asked himself. "A town with such a name must be interesting...maybe my family is there..." After giving the sign one last glance, Connor slowly went in the direction indicated. His was too deep in his thoughts, not noticing a swift shadow slipping through the bushes. "Connor White," a low female voice whispered. "I must keep an eye on him." ---- "Morning!" Trent Dadian's wife sang. "Your work as a mayor is not -" "Yes...augghhhh...I had a meeting with Mayor Goodway today...Ummm...Daisy, where's Jimmie?" The woman froze. Jimmie escaping meant no good. The little pug was completely unable to defend himself. Daisy knew that last time, fortunately, he managed to find a good owner for a couple of days, but it didn't mean he would be so lucky now... "We must find him!" Trent called out, pulling out his phone. ________________________________________________________________ A woman of about thirty was trotting along the streets of Adventure Bay, a note of sadness clear in her bright blue eyes. No one noticed neither the expression, though, nor the fact the woman was talking to herself. "No," she whispered every several seconds, " I cannot be mistaken..." "Hey Doris," a voice said from behind a bush. The woman turned her head, only to find a scruffy female mutt jumping out of the leafy thing. "Darina?" Doris asked, without any emotion in her voice. "It's very suprising you've ever talked to a human - " "Nothing too funny," Darina cringed. "Some boy, Connor White..." "Connor?!" Doris exclaimed, her hand flying up to her chest. "But -" "Even fortunetellers make mistakes; especially human fortunetellers," Darina grinned, satisfied. Doris stared at the dog, completely startled. "C-Connor?" she asked again, fixing the part of her hair flying into her face. "M-my son?" ______________________________________ "Connor, I'm tired," Jimmie whimpered. The boy refused to carry him, and the little pug had to trot on his own, getting tired fairly quickly. "Almost there," Connor said, patting Jimmie on the head. "Look, it's already the town!" "Trent's looking for me," Jimmie responded, his eyes tearing up. Connor sighed. It was pretty unusual for him to have to cheer a dog up,and he had absolutety no idea what to do, so he just petted the little pug on his head again. "It's all right," the boy whispered, trying to find out where they were. The town seemed to be a little, cozy place, one of those where old people and couples with children spend their vacation. A fresh breeze blew from the east, indicating that there was likely a sea nearby. W.I.P Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:First Gen Story Category:Fanon Category:Mayverse